


thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

by Annakovsky



Category: 13 Going On 30 (2004)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flash Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, child in adult's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt calls off the wedding after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT, _BIG_ DID IT, IT'S NOT THAT PERVERTED.
> 
> (Haha jk, it is. An adult unknowingly has sex with a 13-year-old in an adult's body. Be warned!)

They go back to Jenna's apartment after Matt finally finishes canceling the wedding, apologizing and sending everybody home, returning gifts and talking to everyone so Wendy doesn't have to. He looks pale and exhausted in the cab back to Manhattan, but when Jenna reaches out tentatively to put her hand on his, he smiles at her, relief in his eyes, and lifts her hand to kiss the back of it. It's so, so romantic, his dark eyes warm, and he's Matt, and she can feel herself melting into a puddle. She scoots over to curl into his side, and he puts his arm around her, and he's so big and comforting. She takes the hand that's over her shoulder and laces her fingers through his, and she's so happy, happier than the time she got an Easy Bake Oven for Christmas, happier than when she went to her first school dance two years ago in sixth grade, happier even than when she found out Chris Grandy was coming to her birthday party. It's the same bubbling, tense excitement of Chris Grandy flooding all her limbs, her heart pounding, but it's mixed with a steadier, spreading, fixed happiness, sturdy and safe and comfortable, something you could live in without getting exhausted. This must be what adult happiness feels like, knowing she loves Matt and he loves her back, mature and grown-up, happiness deep down to her bones. She can't wait to tell Becky and the other girls about this.

She's playing with Matt's fingers, looking at that strange adult arm hair of his, visible in the dark cab as streetlights flicker by, there and then gone again into the darkness. "Matt?" she says. She turns her head to look up at him, and he's already looking down at her, smiling and so, so handsome -- sometimes she can't believe that Matty grew up to be this handsome man. "I'm really happy," she blurts out.

Matt beams at her, this slow, spreading smile. "Me too," he says. The farther away they get from Wendy and his not-happening wedding, the better he looks. His eyes are crinkling in such a weird, adult way, like her dad's do, and she puts up a finger to trace the lines. "What?" he says.

"You've got smile wrinkles," she says.

He smiles a little more, so the crinkles get deeper. "Not 13 anymore," he says.

She really wants him to kiss her again. She's got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

He doesn't let go of her hand until they have to pay the cab driver, but then he takes it again as they go into her building, and it feels so nice, knowing he wants to touch her like that, even though everybody can see. Up on her floor, they see Becky in the hallway, and when Becky sees Matt and sees that he's holding Jenna's hand, her eyes go huge and she stares at him, then Jenna. _I know, right?!_ Jenna mouths at her behind Matt's back. She feels so proud and important and grown-up right now, casually walking along holding the hand of the cutest guy in New York. She can tell that Becky's impressed. Now she _really_ can't wait to tell Becky all the details.

But once they're in her apartment, just the two of them, her heart starts pounding. She knows they're going to kiss again, but last time it just kind of happened, the swings and the dark and Matt hovering above her. Now that it's more on purpose, the lights on bright in her apartment, everything normal, she doesn't know what she's supposed to do, and she's worried Matt's going to notice.

"Um," she says, putting her hands in her back pockets, then changing her mind and taking them out again, then feeling weird with them just dangling by her sides, so she crosses them over her chest. "Do you want something to drink or anything? I have, uh, water, and I think -- oh, I have alcohol over here." Alcohol, that's what grown-ups drink, right? She hasn't had any of the stuff in her apartment yet, because she tried one of the bottles right when she first got here and it tasted disgusting, not at all like the Pina Coladas she had at the party. Maybe you're supposed to mix it with something?

Matt shrugs, smiling at her. He's got his hands in his pockets, standing in the middle of the room in the remains of his tux from the wedding; he took off the bow-tie and the cummerbund and jacket, but he's still in the white shirt and black pants, and it makes him look so grown-up and serious. "Uh, sure, I could use a beer," he says.

Beer. Beer. Oh, she does have that! "Oh, beer!" she says. "I think I have some in the fridge, one second."

Thank goodness, those bottles she thought she saw are still there, and she manages to find a bottle opener too to open it for him the way she sometimes does for her dad. Okay, great, tonight is going great. When she brings two of them back out, Matt's sitting on her couch with his arm stretched out along the back, which makes it easy for her to sit right next to him.

"Cheers," Matt says, and clinks the neck of his beer bottle against hers, and when she takes a deep sip she almost spits it right out again. Oh God, beer is _disgusting_! Her whole body shudders and she makes a disgusted noise, sticking her tongue out.

Matt laughs. "Not really your drink, huh?" he says, taking the bottle out of her hand to set it on the coffee table, grinning at her all amused. Then he kisses her.

It's even better this time than last time, more serious feeling, less of a surprise. Matt left Wendy at the altar for her, and he's kissing her, and Jenna feels like she's in a fairy tale, the good part at the end where they live happily ever after. 

Matt moves his mouth on hers, so Jenna's lips come a little open, and then Matt's tongue is sliding into her mouth, which is so weird and surprising that she almost laughs. But she manages to be a grown-up and pretend like this is normal, and keep kissing him, and, okay, so this is French kissing, wow. It feels different than she thought; his tongue doesn't taste like anything and it's warm and wet, and she always thought she wouldn't know how to do this, but she's doing it, and her stomach is dropping, everything so intense and real she feels like she can't breathe. Being 30 really is as amazing as she thought it was going to be.

When Matt finally pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, Jenna can't help giggling a little, nervously.

"What?" Matt says.

Jenna giggles a little more. "Matty, you _Frenched_ me," she whispers. She can't believe he really did it and it's really Matt. They used to talk all the time when they were younger about how disgusting and weird French kissing must be, and one time when they were nine they got curious what people's tongues tasted like and they licked each other's as an experiment. It was gross, not like this at all.

Matt laughs, low in his chest, like he's remembering that too. "I guess I did," he says. "You want to do it again?"

"Okay," Jenna says, and he kisses her again. This time she's ready for it, kissing him back and even trying to move her tongue against his too, and he makes a little pleased noise when she does, and she's pretty sure she's getting really good at this. She can't wait to tell Becky about this either, her first time Frenching, tell her everything she's figuring out about breathing through your nose and how it's not as hard as you think.

She's not quite sure where to put her hands while they're kissing -- she has them kind of squashed against his chest, but then moves one to his shoulders, drifting over his body, and he feels so muscle-y and hard and grown-up, not like the soft squishy Matty that she used to hug when he got home from camp every year, and it's so weird he's an adult, with a job and an apartment and everything. It's so weird they both are. Her hand that's still resting against his chest slides up a little more, her meaning to put her arms around his neck, but her fingers graze the little bit of chest hair that shows at the neck of his shirt and she stops, pulling back to see. Matt's so hairy all over now, it's so strange. 

"What?" Matt says when she pulls back.

"You've got chest hair now too," she says. She's tracing it with her fingers, and she just -- she really wants to see.

Matt laughs. "Um, yep," he says, bemused, but still smiling at her so his eyes crinkle.

"Can I see?" Jenna says, feeling shy and daring.

Matt laughs again. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he says, teasing, tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt like they should both take their shirts off. 

Jenna's eyes widen, her face starting to get warm. "Um," she says. That's so dirty, him wanting to see her boobs, but also they don't even really feel like her boobs -- they're like this awesome bonus feature that came with this new tall body. She mostly feels like she and Matt are at some kind of weird costume party, both of them dressed up as grown-ups. So it's not like it's _that_ dirty, right? "Um, okay," she says, feeling daring and a little bad.

Matt grins at her and starts unbuttoning his shirt, this look on his face like he thinks they're playing a really funny game, like when they were little and played Mad Libs, and she can't help leaning in again to kiss him again, and he kisses her back so hot and wet and intense that she feels dizzy by the time he's done.

Once Matt has shrugged off his tuxedo dress shirt and his undershirt, Jenna just stares. He has so much hair on his chest, just like a real grown man, thick and dark, and she was kind of thinking it'd be just on his chest, but it's on his belly too, a thick line of it tracing down until it disappears into the waistband of his pants, and her eyes widen as she wonders how far down it goes. There's a little bit of a bulge at the crotch of his pants, and she quickly looks up again before he can see her staring, even though she really, really wants to. That's so dirty too, though, wanting to stare at him there!

She reaches out to feel his chest hair, though, running her hand over it, and it's wiry and funny feeling, and when she looks up at Matt he's watching her watch him with this amused, sweet look on his face. "Yeah?" he says, like, asking for approval, almost, looking a little shy himself, and Jenna nods emphatically. "Yeah," she says, because he's so cute and so handsome -- she thinks he might even be better looking than Rick Springfield.

After a second of stroking his chest, she suddenly remembers she was supposed to take her shirt off too. "Oh!" she says, as a flood of nervousness washes over her, and then she pulls it off over her head really fast, before she can think better of it.

Matt blinks a few times, and he's staring right at her boobs, and they really are great, right? She's spent a fair amount of time staring at them in the mirror herself, and Matt's not even really seeing them because she has a bra on, her favorite one of grown-up Jenna's -- it's cute and bright and polka-dotted, pink and purple, just the kind of bra Jenna would buy herself. "Do you like them?" Jenna says.

She sees Matt swallow, his adam's apple bobbing. "Uh, yeah," he says, and he bites his lower lip for a second, suddenly looking so much like her Matty that she wants to cry. He smiles at her, looking bashful and sheepish, and that makes him look even more like her Matty, and she likes him so, so, so much. "I used to think about this all the time," he says. "It's so weird this is happening."

Jenna leans in to kiss him, she just has to, and this time when he kisses her back his hand moves over the bare skin of her side and up to cup her left breast, just casual and normal like he doesn't even have to ask, and Jenna's so surprised she almost shrieks, barely managing to hold it in. Grown-ups probably do this all the time, grown-up Jenna wouldn't be surprised at going to second base! She needs to calm down, take a deep breath, it's okay, it's all okay.

Matt squeezes her boob a little, feeling it, rubbing his thumb over the middle of it, and somehow that feels really good, sensitive and sort of intense and tight, and when she can feel that he's moving his thumb over a bump, she realizes her nipple has gotten hard and she wants to die of embarrassment. Matt seems to be taking it in stride, though, so okay, again, grown-ups do this! Nothing to worry about! She tries just to focus on kissing him, and how it's still so, so nice, not think about how he's actually touching her boob right now, and how the feeling of him rubbing her nipple is kind of making her stomach feel weird and good.

The only thing is, it's kind of awkward to be kissing like this sitting on the couch, turned towards each other -- their knees are bumping, and she can't get as close to Matt as she wants, and she tries to pull her knee up to get it out of the way but then it's even more _in_ the way, and she feels dumb.

"Here," Matt says, pulling back, his hand still on her boob, over the bra, like it just belongs there now. "You want to lie back?"

That feels way too illicit -- Jenna's mom has a rule that everybody's feet have to stay on the floor at all times. But also Matt is so calm and trustworthy and comfortable, and she really wants to lie down together and touch him better. "Um, okay," she says after a second, feeling the way she felt when she cut fifth period once to go hang out behind the bleachers with the Six Chicks and all the coolest boys in the class, daring and nervous and risky. And then Matt's lying back on the couch, bringing Jenna along with him, until she's lying on top of him and kissing him, his bare chest right there, all that skin touching hers, her bare stomach and shoulders, and she's starting to feel kind of squirmy and hot between her legs.

She shifts around a little, trying to get comfortable, Matty's hands moving over her back and her sides and her shoulders, touching her everywhere, and then she freezes because, um, there is something poking into her right now, and when she realizes what it is, she can't help it, she dissolves into nervous giggles again.

Matt huffs out a breath, laughing too but in a more put-upon way. "What now?" he says.

She manages to rein in her giggles, sort of, and she doesn't want to tell him, but he's looking down at her and it's just Matt, he'll understand. "Matty," she whispers, "I can feel your _thing_."

This time Matt laughs for real, his eyes crinkling. "Oh, no," he says. "Don't tell my mom."

That makes her totally freeze. Oh God, what if Mrs. Flamhaff catches them like this, they'll both get grounded _forever_ , and for a second she thinks she better jump up and run off, they are going to get in so much trouble! But then she remembers that they're in her own apartment, and there aren't any parents here, they're all on their own like the time both their parents went to a play together and let Jenna and Matt stay home alone, eating ice cream and staying up too late watching movies. Oh God, there are no parents here at all, they can do anything they want, and the strange crazy freedom of that makes her feel so hot and nervous and dizzy.

She goes back to kissing him, trying not to think about his thingy poking right into her, but it feels hot and big, much bigger than she was imagining, and it's hard to not think about it. Also somehow she's feeling even squirmier between her legs, and Matt's touching her boob again, and there's just so much happening, she can't focus on anything.

All of a sudden she realizes that Matt has undone her bra somehow, and he's sliding it off, down her shoulders, and she's so startled she doesn't even know what to do. How did he do that?! She can barely get this thing to unfasten at night herself -- bras are so _hard_ \-- but Matt just did it like it was nothing, no effort at all, and she suddenly realizes that he must've done this before. Probably he's done this a lot, with a lot of other girls, and suddenly she hates all those girls so much, this murderous rage flooding over her for a second. But then Matt gets her bra all the way off and he puts his _mouth_ right on her nipple, like that's a totally normal thing to do, and all thoughts of other girls fly out of her head as she tries to hold in another shriek. It comes out as this high-pitched kind of squeaking noise, and it's so embarrassing, but oh God, what is Matt _doing_?

She can feel Matt smiling against her skin, and then he's _sucking_ on her nipple, and then pressing the flat of his tongue against it, and it's like it goes straight between her legs, this intense, crazy feeling like she's never felt in her whole life. It takes her a second before she realizes that she's grabbed Matt's head and she's holding it there, her hands both buried in his hair, and she's accidentally squirming right against his thing, and she feels completely out of control, like her body is doing all these things without her consent.

Matt looks up at her, his eyes dark, and then he's kissing over to her other breast, where he does the same thing, and by now Jenna's pretty sure that she's shaking all over -- she can't think straight and she feels dazed, and Matt's just watching her so intently, like he's gauging every reaction. By the time he finally kisses back up to her mouth she's so overwhelmed she can barely kiss him back, her nipples so hard they're sore, her feeling so strange between her legs she can't keep still, this insistent need keeping her hips shifting irritably. 

She suddenly startles, because Matt's hand is sliding into her jeans -- she hadn't even noticed his hand moving lower, much less undoing her fly, but now it's right there, sliding down to touch her bathing suit area over her underwear, before she even has time to say anything. She's shocked and a little embarrassed, because oh God, wait, is her underwear damp -- did she pee herself without noticing or something? But then she forgets all about that because he's _pressing down_ , cupping her between her legs, and she lets out this strange raspy adult moan before she can stop herself, a noise she didn't even know she could make, and Matt's rubbing his fingers against her crotch and it's the most intense feeling she's ever felt in her life, hot and dirty and so overwhelming, she's so sensitive there, and her legs drop open and she says, "Oh, oh, oh my God."

Matt groans too, like just her reactions are killing him, and he says, "God, Jenna," and his voice is low and rough and somehow it goes right between her legs too, oh God, what is even happening?

She's wiggling without meaning to, and then Matt's fingers are slipping under the legband of her underwear, and she grabs his shoulders and says, "Matt," but it's too late, he's already touching her _there_ , and she's so wet and sticky and his hand is just slipping over it like he's not even shocked. 

"Okay?" he says, and his eyes are dark as he starts to wiggle her jeans down, and she grabs his shoulders and doesn't know what to say. It's so, so much, she needs a second to process this and maybe be by herself for a little while to think, and then maybe to tell Becky and the other girls to get her head around it. But she doesn't want him to stop, and he rubs his finger over her again, and he hits this place that feels _so good_ , almost painful with how good it is, how sensitive, and she makes another little squeaking noise, her hips jerking up into his hand.

He grins at her, her jeans and underwear halfway down her legs now, and then his finger slips _inside_ her, which is the most shocking thing that's ever happened to her by a mile. Like, she knew that during sex a boy's thingy went inside you, and she knew there was a hole there, but only sluts use tampons, and it's not like she even knew exactly where the hole was, she didn't mess around down there! But apparently Matt knows exactly where it is, and his _finger_ is in there now, and it feels so strange, thick and blunt and moving inside her. She always kind of thought it would hurt, too, Melissa H. said it really hurt when she tried to put a tampon in, but his finger just slid in, not hurting at all. She guesses her grown-up Jenna body has done this before.

Matt kisses her, and his finger's still moving inside her, so this feeling is building up every time the heel of his hand presses against her and his finger crooks inside, and she's pretty sure she's making all this noise, but she can't help it, her legs falling open and Matt pressing another finger into her, so she feels all spread out and dirty, her hips jerking up into his hand because she can't even help it. "Matt," she says, desperate and breathy, digging her fingers into his shoulder, and it feels like something's going to happen, the tension in her body crescendoing, and then all of a sudden it's like it explodes, this crazy, amazing feeling bursting over her, like her whole body is sneezing, her muscles clenching and her insides squeezing down on Matt's fingers. "Oh, oh, oh, Matt!" she says, and she thinks she might be digging her fingernails into his skin, and the feeling keeps going over her in waves, like nothing she's ever felt before, like Matt's invented some entirely new thing in the universe. Do other people know about this?! She feels like they should tell them!

"Good?" Matt says, smiling down at her and looking pretty pleased with himself, and Jenna nods so emphatically she almost gives herself a head rush.

"Uh huh," she says, and Matt laughs. "Matty, I've never felt anything like that," she says, because that was so new and so strange and so amazing.

Matt kind of blinks, but then he grins at her, a little self-satisfied, and he's like, "What, not even with Alex Carlson?"

Who? Oh, the naked man! Oh, gross. "Ew!" Jenna says. "No way, grody, I didn't let him touch me."

Matt smiles even wider and kisses her, and she feels so sleepy now, her muscles all going limp and satisfied, and she's aware again that she's basically naked with Matt, but now that just feels comfortable, regular, naked with the person she trusts most in the world. Matt starts kissing down her jaw, little light kisses down her neck and her shoulder, and everything feels so nice. She feels so much more grown-up than she did an hour ago.

"You wanna have a sleepover?" she murmurs, wanting to yawn, and Matt chuckles quietly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Sure," he says. "I'll have all the sleepovers you want."

She should really get up and go get her pajamas, get Matt a sleeping bag so they can have a sleepover the way they always used to. She's pretty sure she has ice cream in the freezer, and there's probably a scary movie on cable. Matt likes scary movies. But Matt's stroking her bare hip, and she feels so cozy and comfortable right now. She'll get up in a second.

It's the last thing she thinks before she falls asleep.


End file.
